The invention relates to a desk-top calculator and tape recorder assembly, and more particularly to such assembly including a housing which is in the form of a triangular prism and which houses a desk-top electronic calculator, a tape recorder and other instruments.
Recently, the construction of desk-top electronic calculators, radio sets and tape recorders is increasingly reduced in size for convenience in portable use. These instruments have gained popularity, but it is recognized that it is inconvenient to carry about more than one of them concurrently when they are produced as separate items. These instruments have been designed principally for portable use, and there has been left much to be improved in respect of manipulation and functioning when they are used on the desk.